


Budgets and Bargains

by millercrystal



Series: Cynco week 2017 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynco Week 2017, Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, F/M, Flashpoint (DCTV), Frankie deserves a 'best secretary' prize, Frankie ships them, can you imagine how many times Cisco must have talked to Frankie about Cindy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: Cynthia and her team are overworked. It takes a few tries to convince the head of Ramon Industries to hire more staff.In which the Earth-19 Cindy we know and love lives on Earth-1 in Flashpoint. Frankie is sympathetic towards Cindy but she can't work against her boss, even when Mr Ramon does need a kick in the butt sometimes.For Cynco week 2017 - 7 June; prompt: free day. Another idea I have for the prompt, Flashpoint!Cynco (theme of day 1).





	Budgets and Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on 7 June 2017 (https://millercrystal.tumblr.com/post/161558612996/budgets-and-bargains).

Cynthia has been pouring over paperwork for 10 hours straight but is still buried chest-deep in documents, in both literal and physical senses of the expression. No, seriously, the files she needs to look over are stacked to an alarming height next to her desk. Complicated patent application drafts waiting to be checked before sending back for applicants to revise or off to the Central City Patents Registry, references she is reading through to make sure new patents Ramon Industries employees are applying for do not infringe on existing patents, and paperwork for her team - the patents affairs division - such as work distribution, and records on receiving and sending the looked over drafts to the appropriate people.

She and her team have been working overtime until at least 8 pm every business day for 2 months; they are understaffed for the rocketing workload accompanying the meteoric rise of the company. The sacrifice in personal time is deeply felt across the office, many on the team have whispered about barely having time for dinner with family. Everyone is burnt out but no one has acknowledged it. Yet.

As the head of division, it is Cynthia’s responsibility to address this issue.

 

—

 

Petitioning Mr Ramon to raise budgets for expanding the patents division is an art in itself.

The first time, Cynthia emails him, citing the workload and requests allocating budget for adding 2 more legal staff to her team.

He replies in 5 minutes, stating that he will look into it.

After that, it has been another month but there is no word about adjusting the departmental budget.

 

—

 

The second time, Cynthia corners Ramon in the lift when he returns from lunch, letting him know about low morale in the patents division.

‘Nah uh, not now. My green smoothie’s waiting.’ he walks out of the lift briskly and waves her away.

‘You don’t need your mouth to listen! That’s what ears are for!’

He pretends not to hear her.

Frankie, his secretary, catches her eye and smiles apologetically, then jogs after her boss.

 

—

 

The third time, Cynthia follows Cisco around his bi-monthly departmental visit, under the guise of needing to discuss about his patent documents in person. Frankie trails a few steps behind them.

‘Patent applications would be edited and confirmed so much faster, if only the division had more staff to check them over.’ she remarks nonchalantly.

‘And the division would get them sooner, if only their head lawyer would agree to talk about it over dinner.’

‘Isn’t that blackmail?’

‘It’s a conditional offer. Your call, not mine.’

‘I don’t have time for this.’ Cynthia huffs, turning on her heels to go back to her files. Frankie squeezes her arm sympathetically as she passes by.

 

—

 

The fourth time, Cynthia manages to convince Frankie to squeeze 10 minutes from Cisco’s schedule for her petition. At the scheduled time, she marches into Cisco’s office.

With legs on the desk, Cisco glances at her out of the corner of his eyes and shoots a ball at the hoop, but does not spin fully around to face her.

Pressing her palms to the top of the desk, Cynthia blocks Cisco’s line of sight of the hoop. ‘If you don’t let my team expand, there’ll be a strike. Do you really want the whole Industries’ worth of patent documents held up? That can’t be good for business.’

‘How kind of you to be concerned about my company.’

‘Which I’m a part of. I don’t want to look for another job, Ramon.’ she glares at him.

‘Fine,’ Cisco leans back in his chair, ‘you know what, I’m gonna boost your division’s budget enough for hiring 5 more people.’

‘If?’

‘If nothing.’

They stare at each other unblinkingly for 10 seconds, silently challenging the other to cave first.

Cynthia straightens and crosses her arms, ‘You’re a businessman, there’s always something in it for you.’

Cisco sighs, ‘True… Well, if I bump up your budget, will you join me for dinner sometimes?’

‘Is that a demand?’

‘No, it’s a … Ah, forget it.’ avoiding her eyes, he pushes up his glasses and types something into the computer, ‘Budget’s raised now.’

‘Finally, thank you.’ she turns to leave and feels the context of the dinner offer start clicking into space. Right as she reaches the door, she has it all worked out.

‘When there are more staff and my team can get off work at more normal hours, I’ll have dinner with you. Preferably not work related.’

Cisco looks up, a wide smile blooming across his face.


End file.
